


Satraps In Scarlet

by pearypie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Illusion Of Control, Illusion Of Power, Lust, M/M, Night Time Indiscretions, Realizations, Subordination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearypie/pseuds/pearypie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is the earl and yet it’s Sebastian who conquers.</p><p>"If damnation conquered sin, then so be it. What was the use of prayer when the talented mouth of Sebastian was at one’s disposal?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satraps In Scarlet

_i will wade out/ till my thighs are seeped in burning flowers/ I will take the sun in my mouth/ and leap into the ripe air—Alive/ with closed eyes/ to dash against darkness._ — e.e. cummings ‘I Will Wade Out’

* * *

 There were some nobles who said he could not love—that his heart was devoid of affection, that he had never laid eyes upon Venus. Those who wished to slander him in the most cowardly way claimed that he slept with scarlet women—that he committed hideous acts of adultery and fornicated with brothel madams and the silent maids of his manor.

Some even claimed that he had an illegitimate child—a watchdog pup—hidden away in the black forests of Oslo. Raised, rumors slithered, by witches and practitioners of dark magic.

Their words were treated like tissue paper and never reached a true consensus.

* * *

 When the nightmares drenched in smoke and blood came crusading to the forefront of his mind, he banished them. For what was a sinner compared to the villainy of a demon? In those moments he wanted to laugh, cynicism and unreason bubbling to his lips—those fools who called him _depraved_ and _wanton_ and _lustful_ were right. Situated beneath the body of his servant—naked, laid bare—hands fisting raven tresses and eyes burning.

Ciel took in the indulgent smile of his butler and wondered if this was poetry in motion. The silver lily flower and the ebony knight—was there a fairytale more ruinous than this? To have the nerves of his body set on fire by the touch of a demon, to beg for clemency with his mouth—how the monster liked to tease!

 _Your lips, young master, are a thing of wonder—warm and silken and rousing…I’m beset by desire every time your tongue brushes against my cock. Such a dutiful young lordling, hm? Come—take it all in._ He spoke these words with such a shameless smirk that it made Ciel’s blood boil—he felt the need to hurt him, to break through his starry skin and see ichor pouring out. It clouded his senses and blinded his judgement—for how else could Ciel explain it?

Yearning for nights when he was able to wrap his legs around Sebastian’s hips, arching his frail back in pleasure…looking into the face of Adonis. Nights when there was nothing but strained harmony in the air, crackling with need and longing—how their bodies seemed to move in lascivious concord; in beautiful, blissful erotica.

What was he but another sodomite, luxuriating in misplaced desire? How his heart seemed to constrict and waver, pumping his precious blood with an unsteady measure that made him want for company. There was something about this affair Ciel could not grasp— _he_ was the earl, _he_ held the power, _he_ was the master.

So why did he feel so _good_ pressed against his stately violet bed, relishing the forceful—almost selfish—thrusts of a demon who wanted his soul? To have his subordinate moving inside him with all the fire and sensual proclivity of Bacchus. Ciel would sometimes float outside his own body when he heard Sebastian cry out, listening to his prurient moans of pleasure as he filled him with all the avarice of hell before collapsing beside him, beautiful and grotesque.

If damnation conquered sin, then so be it. What was the use of prayer when the talented mouth of _Sebastian_ was at one’s disposal?

* * *

 Come the pale pink dawn, when his master still slumbered, the demon would trace the earl’s features with a light hand, as if memorizing the planes and soft angles of his silver master. No matter how he aged or grew, Ciel still retained the rosy glow of Eros. From his strawberry mouth to his fragile features, there was an element of delicacy that threatened to shatter at any moment; a chilling volatility Sebastian relished.

Truthfully, the allure of humanity’s ferine heart was too much for him to ignore—he had always been a close-fisted demon, desiring only the choicest pearls. Sebastian did not think he would enjoy his master carnally but what did it matter? There was a certain solicitous zeal to his lord’s lovemaking that had less to do with his repressed torments then it did with primal hunger.

Some part of his young master enjoyed the euphoria of practiced illusion—where a swan could tame the dragon. For every kiss Sebastian took, the earl required twice as much in return. He wanted devotion and obedience, passion and restraint, fierce ardor and reserved decorum. Ciel Phantomhive was the blue and cobalt of erotic derision; China silk and organza that could be plied and caressed and similarly suffocated.

It was not so much that Sebastian desired release as he did understanding— _knowledge._ To possess an edge over his disdainful brethren who danced the masque well but who, in his humble opinion, lacked enjoyment of the game. 

Oh, he would have great fun in leading this alabaster prince—this wavering icarus—to hell.

_To him._

**Author's Note:**

> \- title comes from the E.E. Cummings poem ‘My Love’. (A satrap was a provincial ruler in the Persian government; in short, they command a legion but still answer to a king.) 
> 
> \- blue: referring to the old 19th century slang term meaning vulgar and dirty. 
> 
> A/N: Very short vignette into the mindset of Ciel and Sebastian. Centered mainly around the duality that Sebastian presents: the dutiful, pedantic butler and the starved, depraved demon. (And also I just really wanted to write a fic centered around E.E. Cummings.)


End file.
